Come Close To Me
by VCstyle
Summary: Nuestra hada rusa tiene que luchar internamente para tomar una decisión: robar el amor de Yuuri o dejar que este último busque su propia felicidad con el amor de su vida y, futuro esposo, Viktor Nikiforov.
1. Chapter 1

**Parte 1**

-¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!- grité, ya no soportaba más, sentía que iba a explotar-

-Yura yo-

-¡No sabes lo que he tenido que pasar! Lo que he tenido que hacer para dar paso a esta relación ¡Y tú me sales con esta mierda! ¡¿Crees que eso es justo para mí?!-

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!, pero ¡¿cómo querías que reaccionara?! Tarde o temprano iba a pasar y tú no pones nada de tu parte- el contrario también se exaltó, nada podía salir bien de esta "conversación".

-¡¿Cómo que no pongo nada de mi parte?! Sabes tú acaso lo que me cuesta suprimir los sentimientos hacia… -mi voz se cortó.

-¿Hacía quién? Continúa, vamos, tigre ruso que no llega ni a gato de arrabal- ese tono sarcástico no me agradaba.

-Vas a hacer que me enoje aún más- mi tono de voz bajaba

-Vamos, continúa, no desvíes la conversación. ¿Quién es esa persona a la que te cuesta suprimir tus sentimientos? ¡Anda!

-Eso no importa- cada vez mi voz se perdía más.

-Sí importa, y mucho, por el bien de esta relación dilo-

-No sé si quiera seguir esta relación-

-¿Estas terminando conmigo?

\- Nooo, si te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE QUIERO TERMINAR!, ¡ya no te soporto!-

Terminada la frase, apliqué un sonoro portazo, el que debió haber dejado en el suelo más de un cuadro.

Salí hecho un demonio del lugar, mas, al poco tiempo mi aura se tornó densa y pesada. Como si cargara con todos los pecados del mundo sobre su espalda. Sentí que todos los que me observaban pasar por las frías calles de Rusia lo notaban. Llevaba las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, buscando un calor que me confortara el corazón.

-Lo necesito, necesito verlo-pensaba y sin meditarlo mucho, saqué la mano de su escondite junto con mi celular, para enviar el anhelado mensaje.

 _"_ _Puedes venir a mi casa, no me siento muy bien"._

 _"_ _Voy enseguida"- esa disposición, no me ayudaba a olvidarlo._

Caminé hacia mi casa pensando "hoy será el día", "hoy le confesaré todo". No será como las otras veces…

 _-Yuri, yo…-_

 _-¿Crees que estás flores estarían bien para la recepción?-_

 _-Si, están...lindas-_

 _-Lo siento, Viktor y yo estamos muy emocionados con la boda, ¿querías decirme algo?-_

 _-No, nada…-_

Siempre era lo mismo…

 _-¿Yurio, por qué tienes esa cara?-_

 _-Porque no tengo otra-_

 _-Vamos, no seas así, puedes confiar en mi-_

Al ver su sonrisa amable, pensaba en decirle mis sentimientos, pero callaba

 _-Yuri, yo…peleé con Otabek-_

 _-Oh, eso no es bueno- decía- pero no te preocupes, se quieren ¿cierto? Todo se arreglará-_

 _-Sí, supongo…-respondía por lo bajo, no me sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos_

 _\- Oh, vamos, ven acá-_

Tenía la mala costumbre de arreglar mis problemas con abrazos.

Sentir sus brazos rodeándome, la calidez de su pecho, el latir de su corazón, hacía de todo esto una experiencia reconfortante.

Prácticamente eran como una droga, mientras más los probaba, más se aliviaba mi corazón. Sin embargo, al soltarme el sufrimiento era peor que antes, necesitaba más de él. Era un círculo vicioso que me dañaba cada vez más.

Yuri era mi apoyo y mi perdición. Aun así, no podía dejarlo…

 _"_ _Yurio, estoy fuera de tu apartamento, ábreme"- parece que si se vino enseguida._

 _"_ _No estoy en el departamento, espérame, estoy a dos cuadras"_

 _"_ _Ok"- perdóname por las molestias._

Al llegar, el cerdito estaba apoyado en puerta. Vestía un abrigo largo de color caramelo y una bufanda azul que le tapaba gran parte de su rostro, el cual, denotaba preocupación y cansancio.

-Lamento la demora-

-No te preocupes- se apartó de la entrada

-Gracias - respondí mientras abría la puerta- Pasa.

Mi departamento es muy similar al de Viktor, con una sala de estar conectada con una cocina de estilo americano. Sólo cambiaban la posición de algunas habitaciones.

Al entrar, Yuri se quitó su abrigo y bufanda. Hice lo mismo con mi chaqueta. Luego de eso le ofrecí asiento y un café caliente.

-Gracias, ¿estás muy mal, cierto?- preguntó

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le entregué el café.

-Porque no eres así de amable conmigo-

-De vez en cuando puedo ser amable. ¿Acaso te gusta que trate mal siempre?-

-Puede que si…- respondió sonriendo- Cuando te comportas así, siento que no eres tú.-

-Además de cerdo, masoquista- afirmé, tratando de ignorar lo último que me dijo.

-Así está mejor - agregó despejando el mechón que caía sobre mi rostro con su mano, para así verme claramente a los ojos, luego esbozó una dulce sonrisa. Cosa que hizo que un leve calor subiera a mis mejillas.

Me senté a su lado, el ambiente era silencioso. Esperaba que yo iniciará la conversación, pero no sabía cómo. Finalmente, su voz salió a flote.

-Yuri, ¿te sientes bien viviendo en este departamento tan grande tu solo?-

-No tengo otra opción, sabes que estoy solo.-

Había perdido a mis padres cuando era muy pequeño. Mi única compañía, mi abuelo, falleció hace algunos meses. Ahora vivo de su pensión. Sin embargo, cuando tenga la edad legal, dejaré de recibir ese dinero y tendré que trabajar. Para no dejar de lado mi pasión, el patinaje artístico, necesito conseguirme un buen patrocinador. Por eso cada día me esfuerzo más y más para cumplir mi meta.

-No lo estás- dijo robándome mi mano y mirándome a los ojos- yo estoy contigo- .

Yuri es mi…apoyo ahora.

-G-gracias…-

Creo que es el "gracias" más sincero que he dicho en toda mi vida, a pesar de haberlo expresado con voz temblorosa e insegura.

-Ahora me dirás, ¿qué sucede?-

-Volví a pelear con Otabek-

-Y ahora ¿por qué?-

-Porque…él…no me comprende…-no sabía cómo decirle la verdad

-¿Sabes? Cuando nos juntamos hoy en la tarde para hablar de la boda…

"Cada vez que oigo la palabra "boda", "matrimonio" o "compromiso", siento una profunda punzada en el estómago"

…Te veías algo triste y Otabek bastante preocupado de ti-

-¿Cómo sabes? ¿Acaso te dijo algo?-pregunté algo enfadado-

-No, pero cuando alguien te quiere, te mira de manera diferente. Así que por más que no te comprenda, él debe estar haciendo todo lo posible por hacerlo.

"Que rabia me daba cuando tenía razón. ¿Serán las ventajas de ser un adulto refutar todo a los menores?"

-Como sea- apreté los dientes- ya se terminó…

-Estás desaprovechando una gran oportunidad- dijo entre sorbos de café.

-¿Oportunidad de qué?-

-De ser feliz-

-Ya es tarde- respondí, ignorándolo- Viktor te debe estar esperando-

-Pues que espere sentado- dijo con ojos cerrados y elevando la cabeza- no me moveré de aquí hasta volver ver al hada rusa volar-

-Eres un idiota-

-¿Ves? Ya lo estás logrando- dijo sonriendo.

"Su sonrisa aclaraba mis pensamientos"

-Dame más café-

-Acaso crees que soy tu sirvienta- respondí fingiendo enojo- ahí está la cafetera.

-Gracias- se levantó y se dirigió hacia dicho artefacto.

-No tomes mucho, después no podrás dormir-

-¿Quién dijo que necesitábamos dormir?- dijo con una voz coqueta. Odiaba que sacara su eros para juguetear conmigo.

-En vez de andar coqueteándome deberías fijarte en servir el café-respondí- Te puedes quemar.

-Gracias por tu preoc- ¡aaaah!- lanzó un grito que se desvaneció en soplidos

-¡¿Ves, qué te dije?!- le reclamé mientras me acercaba a él - Ahora tendremos carne de cerdo quemada.

Tomé su mano, por suerte se había quemado levemente. No sé qué pasaba por mi mente en ese momento, pero en vez de intentar curar la herida de la manera médica, mis labios terminaron besando su mano.

-¿Yurio?-

-L-lo siento- al hablarme Yuri, recién pude darme cuenta de mi acción. Corrí por un paño y hielo y se lo apliqué en su zurda- d-de verdad lo siento-

-No te disculpes, fue mi culpa por ser tan torpe- agregó algo apenado- espera.

Al apartar el paño, salió a relucir la resplandeciente argolla que rodeaba su dedo anular. Cada vez que la veía, mis esperanzas se cegaban con su brillo.

-El anillo me molesta- dijo para al fin liberar su dedo de tan gran atadura y dejarlo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Toma- le entregué el paño-

-Gracias- recibió el encargo y se acercó para posar sus labios en mi frente- Puedes ser muy tierno cuando quieres.

¡¿Por qué hacía eso?! ¡¿Acaso intentaba decirme algo más?! Es inútil, tratando de hacer "lo correcto" solo lograba confundirme aún más.

-¡Qué cosas tan vergonzosas dices, cerdo!- dije cuando mi rostro se había terminado de convertir en un tomate.

-jejeje, disculpa- dijo algo sonrojado

-Yuri, yo- debía decírselo, era mi oportunidad- yo…-

La melodía de Stammi Viccino interrumpió mi confesión.

-Oh, disculpa, es Viktor llamando- explicó tomando su celular.

Justo ahora…

-¿Hola? Viktor, si estoy en la casa de Yurio ahora-

Justo en este momento…

-Sí, sí. Pasaré la noche acá-

En este preciso momento…

-Pero no te enojes cariño, la próxima vez te avisaré-

Le arrebaté el teléfono a Yuri

-¡Escúchame bien viejo, el puerco puede cuidarse muy bien solo. No necesita ningún dueño que lo esté controlando!- grité y corte la llamada antes de que pudiera argumentar algo-

-Yurio, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué le hablaste así?

-Porque es verdad- respondí algo exaltado- y tú, ¿Qué es eso de "cariño"?. Son un par de melosos.

-Yuri, eso no está bien- afirmó calmadamente, penetrando su mirada en mis ojos- No es correcto que le contestes así a tus mayores para descargar tus frustraciones-

-¡No me regañes como si tuvieras la autoridad para hacerlo!

-Sólo trato de ayudarte- dijo seriamente y con firmeza, como si se tratará de un soldado del ejército.

-Pues no me ayudes más ¡No necesito a nadie que me diga lo correcto de lo incorrecto- si lo necesito-¡Puedo cuidarme por mí mismo!- no puedo hacerlo- ¡No te necesito!- te necesito-

-Está bien, si eso piensas, me iré- nunca perdió su calma.

-¡Veté! - ¡quédate! No me abandones como todos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bufanda y salió tranquilo por la puerta del apartamento.

¿Qué había hecho? Soy un estúpido. Por no poder controlar mis impulsos empeoró todo…

Corrí hacia la puerta, pero no la abrí, apoye mi puño contra ella, en señal de frustración y terminé cayendo de rodillas delante del umbral.

Un líquido frío y salado recorrió mis mejillas, para finalizar su recorrido en el suelo.

Las lágrimas sellaron mi sueño y permanecí allí hasta el amanecer.

Qué maravillosos los segundos en los que no se tiene conciencia alguna antes de despertar completamente. Lamentablemente, siempre volvemos a la realidad

Refregué mis ojos, para recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Me arrepentía. Opté por quedarme ahí un rato más, despierto y con los ojos perdidos en el haz de luz que cruzaba la habitación a través de la ventana. Unos ruidos detrás de la puerta me hicieron salir de ese trance. En consecuencia me asomé tras de ella.

-¡Yuri!, ¿Sigues aquí? ¿Pasaste la noche afuera?- pregunté sorprendido

-Sí, no podía dejarte solo- respondió con la mirada cansada y entre bostezos.

\- D-de verdad. D-de verdad eres un idiota- dije mientras me ponía a su altura para tomarlo entre mis brazos, a los cuales correspondió, agregando una caricia en mi cabello. Este último gesto de su parte hizo que las lágrimas renacieran, derramándose sobre su abrigo.

\- Vamos dentro- susurró.

Al entrar fui a lavarme la cara, mientras Yuri preparaba algo de desayunar, cosa que no me agradó mucho.

-Deja eso cerdo, es mi casa- dije fríamente- yo prepararé el desayuno-

-Está bien…-respondió con la mirada cansada.

Comíamos mientras charlábamos amenamente sobre nuestros compañeros de pasión.

-Y entonces por burlarse de mí- contaba Yuri alegremente- Pichit también quedó estampado en el hielo-

Risas.

-Eso se llama karma-me jacté

Sin embargo esa risa acabó por desvanecerse, haciendo que mi rostro adquiriera un tono sombrío.

-¿Sucede algo?-

Lo había notado.

-A veces pienso…-respondí en voz baja- ¿cuál es el daño tan grande que hice para merecer todo esto?...

Silencio.

-Eso no tiene importancia- respondió apoyando su mano en mi hombro y buscando mis ojos entre mis cabellos- lo importante es que sigas adelante. ¡Ahora alegra esa cara!- exclamó repentinamente- Que aun eres muy joven para lamentarte tanto.

Sonreí y acerque mi rostro al suyo, quería ver su expresión de ánimo más cerca e impregnarme de ella. Sin embargo el choque de la madera me interrumpió.

-¡Yuratchka! ¡Abre! ¡Tenemos que hablar!-

-Otabek…- agregué con voz cansada, no me sorprendía que viniera a visitarme a estas horas, después de lo que pasó ayer- iré a abrir- hice ademán de levantarme.

-Espera- dijo Yuri deteniéndome con su mano aferrada a la mía- yo te acompañaré

Asentí con la cabeza. Avanzamos y abrí la puerta.

-Yura yo…-vio a Yuri junto a mí- ¿Yuri?

-Buenos días, Otabek- saludó tranquilamente

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?-

-Será mejor que te vayas cerdo, necesito hablar a solas con él- dije firmemente.

Aunque no lo demostrará, esto era una situación que lo ponía incómodo.

-Si- dijo el japonés.

Tomó su bufanda y su abrigo. Pero antes de cruzar el umbral me susurró al oído "eso quería que dijeras"

Fue como un "yo estoy contigo, pero debes hacerlo solo" implícito, oculto en esas simples palabras.

-Pasa- le dije tranquilamente al recién llegado.

Entró silenciosamente y con la cabeza baja.

-Así que era eso…- habló despacio.

-¿Eso?-

-La persona que no puedes olvidar es Yuri, ¿no es así?-

-Yo…-apreté los dientes desviando la mirada-

-Comprendo…-dijo en voz baja- No puedo creer que jugaras conmigo todo este tiempo…

-¡Jamás jugué contigo!- exclamé, esa nunca fue mi intención- Y-yo de verdad te quiero, pero…me cuesta…-

-Y por eso decidiste terminar, por unas palabras tan estúpidas que dije sin pensar-

Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente, cada vez que oía su voz:

 _"_ _ya no te soporto…_

-Serán estúpidas, pero…

 _…_ _niño inmaduro"_

-me hirieron…- un nudo se hizo en mi garganta, el cual, cortaba mis palabras

-Ese no es el Yuri Plisetsky que conozco- respondió seriamente- él nunca se rendiría tan fácilmente-.

-Siento…- contente-…no ser… – aguanta- el Yuri Plisetsky que esperabas- no frente a él.-

Silencio.

-Intentémoslo de nuevo- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-No…-

-Solo una vez-

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO, MIERDA!-

Volví a desquitarme con él. Mi mano se movió instintivamente hacia su rostro, pero él la refreno.

-L-lo siento- dirigí mi mirada al suelo aún con el brazo extendido y con el contrario sosteniéndolo.

Las lágrimas corrían otra vez. ¿Cuánto he sollozado en las últimas horas?

-Comprendo, necesitas tiempo- dijo liberando mi brazo.

Asentí con la cabeza, ni siquiera podía responderle correctamente. Me sentía una completa basura. Y lo que más me duele, es que tenga razón. Me desconozco como persona, no soy el mismo de antes. Cambié para mal.

Se fue.

Volví a recordar.

Lo que pasó.

 _-Muy bien, entonces ¡todos invitados a nuestra boda!-_

 _El único que estaba enterado del compromiso era yo, en ese momento estaban dándoles la noticia oficial al resto de nuestros amigos._

 _-¡Vivan los novios!- gritó Pichit levantándose repentinamente de su asiento y aplaudiendo-_

 _A pesar de saber que ya lo sabía…aún tenía alguna esperanza…_

 _-Ya era hora chicos- comentó Chris- ¡Felicidades!-_

 _…_ _ese anuncio…_

 _-Gracias por el apoyo - dijo Yuri_

 _…_ _fue la confirmación de mi derrota…_

 _-Ahora solo necesitamos a los padrinos, después los anunciaremos- agregó Viktor muy contento-_

 _Mientras, yo me encontraba sentado, mirando el café que tenía en frente, en silencio._

 _-Yura, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Otabek en voz baja, para que no lo notara el resto.-_

 _-Si, solo estoy emocionado- dije fingiendo una sonrisa- ya lo sabía, pero esta es una bonita confirmación-mentí- solo no lo digas en voz alta, que me avergüenzo_

 _-Está bien…-_

 _-Chicos, muestren sus anillo para la foto- dijo Pichit, mientras fotografiaba a la feliz pareja-_

 _-Otabek, vámonos- pedí con voz baja-_

 _-Se darán cuenta si nos vamos ahora-tenía razón- esperemos a que alguien más se vaya-_

 _-Ok…, luego vayamos a tu apartamento-respondí sonriendo- ¿sí?_

 _-Claro- correspondió a mi sonrisa, aunque la suya si era real-_

 _Después de un rato de soportar frases cursis, discursos de felicitación y risas. Mila, fue la primera en retirarse._

 _-Lo siento chicos, debo irme, tengo un compromiso-_

 _-¿Una cita?- preguntó Chris_

 _-Talvés…- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y guiñando el ojo-_

 _-Nosotros también nos vamos- afirmó Otabek- tenemos cosas que hacer-_

 _Nos levantamos y me llevó de la mano_

 _\- Uy, "cosas que hacer"- comentó Pichit, lo que hizo sonrojarme-_

 _\- Recuerda que Yurio aún no es legal- afirmó Viktor con algo de malicia_

 _-¡Ya cállense par de idiotas!- exclamé-_

 _El resto río. Salimos por la puerta. A la entrada de la cafetería Mila nos esperaba._

 _-Gracias- dijo Otabek-_

 _-No es nada, adiós- respondió Mila aun sonriendo, se alejó y sorpresivamente volteo- y recuerden, ¡usen protección!-_

 _-AAAH, ¡no grites esas cosas vieja bruja!- exclamé enfadado._

 _\- Vamos Yura, sube a la moto-_

 _-Voy-_

 _Mientras viajábamos, me mantenía pensativo en lo que había sucedido._

 _-Beka, ¿se notaba mucho como estaba?-_

 _-A los ojos de una chica como Mila, sí. Con tan solo lanzarle unas miradas captó el mensaje-_

 _-Así que la estabas mirando- dije haciendo puchero inconscientemente_

 _-¿La gata está celosa?-_

 _Mis sentimientos se confundieron más en ese momento. ¿Cómo era posible estar celoso de dos personas al mismo tiempo? A esas alturas, no entendía lo que me pasaba._

 _-Tu silencio me lo confirma- rió -_

 _\- Concéntrate en el camino mejor-_

 _El hogar de Otabek era mucho más pequeño que el mío. Tenía colores oscuros y estaba decorado con un estilo algo rústico, distinto de lo que me imaginaba. Sin embargo, era muy acogedor. Me gustaba estar ahí._

 _Entré primero y, repentinamente, me tomó por la espalda rodeándome con sus brazos._

 _-Beka, no, suéltame- me quejé_

 _-Vamos no seas así- decía mientras se aferraba más a mí y acercaba su rostro a mi cuello-_

 _-Aléjate antes de que me enoje-_

 _Me soltó_

 _-Hace tiempo que actúas raro, ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó preocupado-_

 _\- No me pasa nada, solo me incomoda que estas tan cerca…- respondí fríamente_

 _-¿Acaso no me quieres?-_

 _-Si, pero me incomoda igualmente- era la verdad, aún no tenía claros mis sentimientos, me sentía como si engañara a Yuri_

 _-Eso no tiene sentido-_

 _-Para mí sí-_

 _\- Pues que errado tienes el sentido común-_

 _\- ¡Ya no me molestes!-_

 _-Eso me pasa por hacerle caso a un niño- dijo volteándose y en un tono de voz tan reducido que casi no lo pude oír.-_

 _-¡Dímelo de frente!- dije desafiante_

 _-¡Digo que ya no te soporto niño inmaduro!-_

 _Esas palabras, aún resonaban en mi mente. En parte, era lo que mantenía unido a Otabek. Pensaba que me veía como un igual, a pesar de la diferencia de edades. No era como los otros que siempre me miraban en menos por ser más joven. Pensaba que comprendería mi actitud, pero solo se dedicó a herirme._

 _Luego de eso discutimos y terminé con él. Fue entonces cuando me encontré con Yuri._

Decidí salir a pasear para aclarar mi mente. Estar encerrado con mis pensamientos no era bueno. Sin embargo, era inútil escapar de ellos, terminé sentado en una banca de un parque, mirando las hojas de los árboles caer, buscando en respuestas en sus marcas.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo?-

Mila interrumpió mi concentración.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté extrañado.

-Solo paseaba por aquí y un chico de cara angelical, pero con actitud de delincuente atrajo mi atención-

-¿Quién?-

-Pues tú- dijo golpeándome la frente con uno de sus dedos.

-No me molestes- aparte su mano.

-¿Discutiste con Beka?-

-¿Acaso eres bruja?-

-No, solo me doy cuenta de las cosas. Ayer él se veía muy preocupado por ti-

Las mismas palabras de Yuri

-Deberías cuidarlo más, es un buen chico- agregó segura, como siempre.

\- No lo creo, no me comprende.-

-¿Y tú no has intentado comprenderlo a él?-

¿Comprender a Otabek? Nunca me lo había planteado. Fue con esa simple pregunta, que me di cuenta. Todo este tiempo he estado hundido en el egoísmo y la autocompasión, nunca me he planteado comprender al resto. El dolor me cegó.

-Tu silencio me lo confirma- agregó Mila- Bueno, me tengo que ir-continuó- ¡Ah! Y mantente alerta. Si no cuidas lo cuidas, podría robártelo. Nos vemos mañana en la pista.

-¡Nos vemos!- me despedí- Espera ¡¿qué dijiste?!-

-¡Bye!- respondió guiñándome un ojo y dándole un beso al aire.

Después de ese reflexivo encuentro, regresé a mi hogar, aunque más que hogar, es un lugar donde resido mientras no tengo que patinar.

Mientras tomaba una ducha, traté de despejarme un poco. Las gotas caían suavemente por mi cuerpo. Inventé un juego, cerrar los ojos, elegir una gota que cayera en mi rostro y seguir su recorrido con mi piel.

Al salir de la ducha, pude relajarme un poco. Me eché sobre mi cama aún con el cabello mojado y con solo una toalla rodeando mi cintura.

¿Qué debería hacer?- pensaba en voz alta- ¿Debería aceptar a Beka?...lo aprecio mucho pero…Yuri…

Pensándolo fríamente las opciones son obvias, no tengo ninguna posibilidad con Yuri…además, siento que mis sentimientos no están claros hacía a él…sólo sé que cuando estoy a su lado, mis problemas se hacen pequeños, la soledad no me encuentra y el miedo se transforma en coraje.

Al cerrar los ojos, lo veía él, de la forma que fuera, alegre, triste, tímido, osado, ágape o eros. Todas sus facetas me encantaban. A pesar de que lo insultara, él siempre me sonreía.

-Aaah- suspiré- No sé cómo me soporta- volteé- talvés Beka tiene razón y solo soy un niño inmaduro.

Un niño inmaduro abandonado en el mundo, intentando rasgar con sus manos las paredes de la soledad, pidiendo ayuda en completo silencio y sólo con la ilusión de concretar un amor imposible.

Después de eso, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado de largo, ya era de mañana, debía ir al entrenamiento. Me vestí como pude y salí corriendo.

\- Yurachtka llegas tarde-

-Lo siento entrenador-

-Que no se vuelva a repetir-

Di unas vueltas por la pista para calentar, me ayudaba a relajarme, no tenía que dejar que nada afectara mi entrenamiento. A pesar de todo lo que me sucedía, debía mantenerme concentrado en mi objetivo. Después de todo, el patinaje es lo único que me queda, además de mis ilusiones.

-¡Yuri, ¡¿qué haces?! Vamos, con más gracia- me guiaba el entrenador- defiende tu título de hada rusa.-

Odiaba ese título por cierto

-¡Sí!-

Al llegar a mi apartamento, la puerta estaba abierta. Salí tan rápido que olvidé cerrarla.

-¡Lo que me faltaba! Que se entraran a robar- pensé y me asomé lentamente.

Pude divisar una cabellera plateada apoyada en mi sofá.

-¿Viktor?-

-Te esperaba- dijo calmadamente-Eres muy descuidado, no debiste dejar la puerta abierta.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunté con voz grave y algo molesta.

-Iré al grano - respondió acercándose a mí- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-

-No entiendo a qué te refieres-

-Si entiendes, y muy bien- se acercó aún más, pero esta vez tomó mi barbilla con una de sus manos y apretó mis mejillas- aléjate de Yuri-

Me logré zafar.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- pregunté desafiante, no me iba a dejar apaciguar por Viktor

-Estás dañando nuestra relación- sonaba serio, al igual que su mirada que chocaba directamente con la mía.

-Claro que no, nunca he tenido intención de dañarlos-

-Por tu culpa estamos peleados- me acusó deliberadamente- No sé porque insiste tanto en defenderte-

-Pues ese no es mi problema-

-Si lo es, lo convences para que se alejé de mí-

-Jamás haría eso. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Yuri ya es un adulto y puede hacer lo que le plazca, no es un niño que se deja influenciar por cualquiera. Además…- otra vez se me fue la lengua.

-¿Además…?-

-Yo lo aprecio mucho como para dañarlo.-

-Lo quieres solo para ti-

"Sí"

-¿Y qué si fuera así?, No puedes alejarme de él por siempre-

-Si puedo-

-Viktor esto es una conversación estúpida e innecesaria, por favor vete-

-Dime ¿amas a Yuri?-

-….-

-¡Responde!- exclamó tomándome con ambas manos de mi chaqueta.

-¡Suéltame!-

Me soltó violentamente, perdí el equilibrio, pero no alcancé a caer. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron con una furia silenciosa, la cual tensó aún más el ambiente.

\- Ni yo mismo lo sé- finalmente respondí viendo al piso y con voz ahogada-

Trató de encontrar mis ojos con los suyos, pero no lo permití. Luego de eso, un silencio necesario.

-Ah- suspiró- necesito un trago.

-Yo también- dije pasando la mano por mi rostro.

\- Eres muy pequeño para beber- le lancé mi mirada asesina- E-está bien, está bien. No he dicho nada- agregó moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.-

La cólera del ambiente había disminuido, por ahora solo primaba la confusión. Creo que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo afrontar la situación…

-Lo siento, no impediré que te acerques a Yuri- dijo con un tono de resignación- La verdad es que creí que solo tratabas de herir a Yuri, pero ahora veo, que estas igual de inseguro que yo.

Viktor tenía muy claro que prohibirme ver a Yuri no era la solución. Sin embargo, no quería perderlo.

-Ah- suspiré- Escucha viejo, el cerdo te quiere más que a nada en este mundo y aunque le dijera mil atrocidades sobre tu persona, no se alejaría de ti.-

Me dolía aceptarlo, pero esa era la triste realidad. Yuri amaba a Viktor y yo no podía hacer nada para cambiar sus sentimientos.

-Yurio- sus ojos se tornaron grandes y brillos. Su boca formó un corazón y sus manos las apretó contra sí mismo- ¿Lo dices enserio?-

-¿Por qué mentiría?, no me conviene…-

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?-

-Quiero…-me costaba decirlo, así que hablé por lo bajo- confesarle mis sentimientos…-

-Pero…-

-Escucha, si Yuri te ama, no tienes nada que perder- afirmé, estaba muy seguro de mis palabras- o acaso ¿Crees que no te quiere lo suficiente?-

-No es eso, quiero decir, Yuri es muy buena persona y te quiere mucho. Lo que quiero decir, es que con tal de no herirte podría decirte cualquier cosa e incluso podría confundirse el mismo. ¿Entiendes?-

-Sí….- respondí más desilusionado de lo que ya estaba.

-Sin embargo…no podemos decidir por él- su rostro se tornó sombrío.

-¿Estás dando un paso al costado?-

-Podría decirse que sí- permaneció serio.

La situación era complicada. Le cree muchos problemas a Yuri con mis inseguridades y sentimientos confusos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que me doliera profundamente aceptar la realidad, no era momento de pensar en mí, ya que la felicidad de mi querido cerdito estaba en juego.

Acordamos que visitaría a Yuri en el departamento que compartían los dos, con la excusa de devolverle el anillo que quedó abandonado en mi residencia. Viktor me contó que esa fue una de las razones de su pelea. Esa joya, a pesar de ser barata, tenía un gran valor sentimental para ellos.

Un amuleto que los mantenía unidos. No. Ese simple pedazo de metal no los mantenía unidos, solo era la confirmación de su unión como almas gemelas…tal conexión nunca la tendría con Yuri.

En resumen, Viktor nos dejaría solos en el apartamento toda la noche. Este estúpido viejo me dio toda su confianza, si fuera otro, ya se habría aprovechado de la situación…

Luego de irse Viktor, fui a cambiarme de ropa, me vestí lo más decente que pude y salí.

Caminé unas cuadras en busca de un taxi que me llevara a mi destino. Era una noche fría. Las luces artificiales me rodeaban. Mi mente se cerró a todo sonido externo.

Pasaban junto a mí seres borrosos y fugaces.

Hallé un transporte. Me subí. Ensimismado en mis pensamientos, bloqueé toda información fuera de mí que me hiciera dudar de mi decisión, era un camino sin regreso. Camino del cual casi me paso de no ser por la alerta del taxista.

-Hey, joven, baja aquí ¿cierto?-

-S-sí, gracias-

Decidí tomar las escaleras, estaba nervioso, creí que caminar un poco me ayudaría a calmarme, pero solo aumentó mi ansiedad por ver a Yuri.

Sin embargo, en algún momento debía llegar.

La entrada me pareció más grande que de costumbre. El nerviosismo se escondió en mi garganta y con un puño tembloroso, toque la puerta, la cual se abrió lentamente minutos después.

-Yurio, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo refregándose los ojos bajo los lentes

Se veía somnoliento, al parecer acababa de despertar. Vestía ropa holgada y oscura. Y tenía su cabello alborotado. A pesar de ser una imagen tan descuidada, a mí me parecía sumamente tierna y adorable. Tanto que me hubiera gustado verlo despertar así, a mi lado, por siempre.

-No me saludas primero cerdo- respondí ignorando mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Hola, lo siento creo que aún sigo-bostezó- aaah…dormido. Pasa, disculpa el desorden.

"Tú y tu mala costumbre de disculparte por todo".

El apartamento se veía bastante decente en realidad. Solo había algo de ropa en el sofá y uno que otro envoltorio de comida sobre la mesa.

-Siéntate, por favor, iré a lavarme la cara- dijo bostezando nuevamente.

Obedecí.

Me dediqué a observar detenidamente el lugar. Estaba sobre un sofá grande y lujoso, perfecto para cuando Viktor llegará borracho y Yuri mandará a dormir fuera de la habitación. En frente, una mesita de centro, con revistas de repostería, arreglos florares, decoración, en fin, todo lo necesario para una boda. Junto a ellas, un papel de color perla, arrugado. Sin pensarlo mucho la tomé, era una plantilla para las invitaciones, en ella, el nombre del intruso en el hogar: Yuri Plisetsky.

Seguí revisando los papeles que habían sobre la mesa, en todos en los que aparecía mi nombre- ya sea por una anotación de Yuri diciendo que yo le aconsejé en tal cosa o que me encargaría de cierto detalle- se encontraba tachado o roto violentamente.

-Al parecer causé una fuerte la pelea- pensé para mí mismo.

Preferí observar los alrededores, las paredes estaban repletas de posters de Viktor y Yuri, algunos de ellos rotos.

-Más vestigios de la pelea- dije en voz baja.

Además, también se encontraban unos cuantos retratos enmarcados, uno en especial me llamó la atención. Lo recubría un marco bañado en plata. Aparecía Viktor rodeando de la cintura a Yuri con su brazo. Se veían alegres y con los ojos llenos de vida, que incluso denotaban lágrimas de emoción. Posaban, mostrando con orgullo las dos argollas que los entrelazaban oficialmente como pareja. Si no mal recuerdo, fue tomada el mismo día de su compromiso, ya que ese día…

 _-¡Yurio!- exclamó Viktor- ¡ábrenos!-_

 _…_ _Vestían las mismas ropas…_

 _\- ¡¿Qué les pasa par de idiotas?!- dije dejándolos pasar enfadado - ¡Son las 2 de la madrugada! Mañana tengo entrenamiento y ustedes….-me mostraron la razón de su visita._

 _…_ _Y se veía la misma alegría en sus ojos…_

 _-¡Yuri y yo nos vamos a casar!-_

 _…_ _Alegría que no podía soportar…_

 _-¡¿Qué?!- quedé en shock por unos segundos_

 _-¿Yurio?, ¿sucede algo?-preguntó Yuri inocentemente_

 _-No, nada…-respondí, sin embargo…-¡Bueno, ya me lo dijeron y ya se van!- los corrí a empujones de mi apartamento-_

 _Después de eso, sentí como las ilusiones morían. La rabia y el dolor me comían por dentro. Tenía ganas de arrebatarles su felicidad de la manera más dolorosa y vil posible…pero luego comprendí que estaba siendo egoísta. Si de verdad amaba a Yuri, debía aceptar su felicidad a costa de la mía y mantenerlo cerca solo como un amigo…sin saber si podía soportar tal situación…_

 _-_ Yurio, ¿Qué tienes ahí?-

-¿Ah?- me había perdido en mis recuerdos mientras tenía el retrato en las manos- Ah, sí, lo siento, solo estaba…-

-Déjalo donde estaba- dijo seriamente-

-S-si- su actitud me asustó un poco- Yuuri… ¿qué paso aquí?

-Supongo que Viktor ya te fue con el chisme-

-No, ni siquiera lo he visto- mentí, Yuri no podía enterarse ni sospechar de nuestra complicidad.

-Entiendo…-dijo sentándose, cosa que yo repliqué- ayer…tuvimos una pelea algo fuerte…

-¿Algo?- pregunté mirando los posters rotos.

-Bueno- lo admitió- muy fuerte. Yo nunca lo había visto así, estaba como loco, comenzó a romper todos posters. Tuve que detenerlo para que no destrozara el cuadro que estabas viendo y en eso…

-¿Y en eso...?-

-En el forcejeo me alcanzó a rozar con su codo- me mostró un moretón que tenía en su pómulo-

No lo había notado, cuando entre el cuarto estaba oscuro.

-Y-yo- confesó- nunca pensé que se pondría así por…-

-Por mí- complete seguramente la frase.

Asintió con la cabeza, pensé que luego de eso callaría, pero continuó.

-Al verlo romper los posters e intentar destrozar nuestra fotografía que, retrataba un momento tan especial para los dos, me hizo dudar si realmente lo quería. Si quería a ese hombre que desconfiaba así de mí. Si quería a ese ser violento e impulsivo…lo desconocí completamente…aun así lo seguía amando y por primera vez en mi vida, me dolió amar.

Mientras me confesaba sus sentimientos, sus ojos brillantes se apagaban y su dulce voz se desvanecía poco a poco. Se veía completamente indefenso, como un niño el cual había que proteger

Comencé a reflejarme en él…

Yuri, oigo tu voz llorando a la distancia, tú también has sido abandonado. Sin embargo, tu abandono tendrá un gran consuelo, en cambio el mío, deberá desvanecerse en la desoladora eternidad. Mi alma se contrae al pensar en esa posibilidad, pero se ahoga en un tormentoso sufrimiento al confirmar la realidad.

Podría decir que no quiero perderte, pero nunca te tuve. Al verte tan indefenso y frágil por el dolor provocado, lo comprendí, mis sentimientos ya no cuentan aquí. Solo soy una sombra molesta, una piedra en el camino. No. Ni siquiera eso…soy…solo un ser estúpido que impide que sonrías en plenitud con tu alma gemela.

Vivo gracias a falsas ilusiones de que algún día te acerques a mí, aunque sea solo para decir que no volveremos a vernos.

Por eso perseguí tu calor, siempre pensé como seguir atado a ti de alguna forma. Esas ataduras perduran, duelen, me queman. Al soltarme las marcas quedaran, y cada vez que las presione, dolerán, y te recordaré.

 _"_ _Nuestros latidos se alejan. Nuestros sentimientos no se encuentran. Nuestros caminos se separan"._

Quisiera que no acabara así…pero, ¿cómo podría acabar algo que ni siquiera había empezado?

 _"_ _No puedo forzar a mi corazón a olvidarte, sin embargo, puedo hacer que mi mente te mantenga como un hermoso recuerdo…"_

Tomando fuerzas de donde ya no había y con el corazón destrozado, decidí hacer algo.

Al dirigirle la mirada, me percaté de que Yuri no se encontraba bien. No podía ver sus hermosos orbes cafés, estos se encontraban mirando al suelo, como buscando consuelo…

 _"_ _Eres estúpido si crees que eres el único que puede ser fuerte"_

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté tratando de usar el tacto perdido.

-S-sí- subió la cabeza, sus labios sonreían, pero sus ojos no.

Lo tomé entre mis brazos, él siempre me consolaba, ahora era mi turno. Sentí un líquido tibio caer sobre mi hombro y unas manos aferrándose fuertemente a mi cuerpo. No soportaba verlo así. Compartía su dolor.

-Yuri, perdóname….-susurré.

Me separé lentamente y posé mis labios junto a los suyos.

La sensación era suave y dulce, como un postre recién horneado.

Fue un beso sin malicia, ni deseo. Sólo quería refrenar sus lágrimas y calmar su espíritu.

Mis ojos permanecían cerrados, no quería abrirlos a la realidad devastadora.

Finalmente, mi tiempo acabó.

-¡Yuri!- dijo separándome-yo no puedo…-se sentía incómodo.

-Lo sé…-respondí resignado- toma- me apropié de su mano y la apreté con las mías, entregándole su tesoro- se te quedó en mi apartamento el otro día-

Lo besé nuevamente, está vez en su mejilla.

-Adiós…Yuri…-

Después de eso, no lo vi en mucho tiempo. Luego supe que se casó con Viktor. No me sorprendió. Otabek y yo decidimos empezar desde cero, sin embargo, ya no era lo mismo de antes. Muchas veces discutimos por lo sucedido…

Siempre recordaba las palabras que Yuri dijo después de que me despidiera: _"Sé feliz, no importa qué. Aunque no esté a tu lado, siempre te acompañare"._

Gracias a eso, pude poner de mi parte, para mantenernos unidos.

No por la esperanza de volver a tener a Yuri a mi lado o por simplemente estar con alguien para evitar la soledad. Si no porque sabía que Yuri, tras esas palabras, me deseaba la felicidad. Así como yo se la deseaba a él, aunque no la encontráramos por el mismo camino.

FIN


End file.
